The Road Not Taken
by soldiersgirl23
Summary: At the end of his life, Draco Malfoy imagines what his life would be like if he had made a different choice in his youth. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or any of the characters within. The credit goes to JK Rowling, in case any of you have been living under a rock and weren't aware of it.

-------------

**The road not taken**

He'd lived a full life. A devoted wife, a handsome and intelligent son to stand as his heir, an accomplished career. He had achieved everything that he had set out to achieve as a young adult. And yet here was, at the end of his journey wondering if he had made the right choices. His wife and son, his grandchildren all attending him in his death bed, and he could not lie to himself anymore. It may have been a full life, but it was not a happy one.

There stood his son, Scorpius, now in his forties, his eyes not really focusing on his father. He seemed bored, and anxious to leave. He had followed in his fathers footsteps and married some pureblood princess to warm his bed and give him heirs, but who of course knew nothing of the true scope of sacrifice and love. His grandchildren, all as perfectly blonde as he had once been their icy blue eyes a reminder of their great-grandmother Narcissa's eyes. They were reluctant to leave Hogwarts to bid him farewell, but as the servants had told him, they finally agreed when the executor of his estate let them know that there were inheritances to be parceled out.

His wife Delphinia at least seemed saddened that his time was nearing. She would pat his hand and the edges of her mouth would twist into a grimace that he had come to recognize during their courtship as a smile. There had never been passion between the two of them, but they held similar goals and ideals, and eventually had settled into a comfortable companionship. He had only felt passion for somebody once. The emotion had frightened him. He had been grateful that Delphinia had never been a demanding woman, content to follow his lead. They had led a good life together, but now, at the end, it felt as if it was empty and meaningless.

Closing his eyes, he admitted what he had denied to himself for so very long now. He hated his life. It was a cold empty shell, filled with the right people, the right parties, and the right house. But it was meaningless. He hadn't accomplished anything worthwhile. He had made all of the wrong choices and now it was too late to change anything. He wondered what his life would have been if he had taken a different road. If he had embraced passion rather than run from it.

If he had thanked Harry Potter for saving his life, and for giving him the second chance that he so thoroughly screwed up. Perhaps things might have been different. If he had made amends with his distant cousins, the Weasleys. If he had apologized for all the atrocious things he had done to _Her_. Perhaps then he would have had the courage to tell her how he felt.

His imagination began to spin a picture of what his life might have been like. What it would have felt like the first time he pressed his lips to hers. To see her beautiful brown eyes light up when he told her that he loved her. The glory of tangling his long fingers in that wild mane of silky brown hair. The quick intake of breath when he asked her to marry him before she threw herself into his arms in response.

How proud he would have been to see her stomach swell with his child. The joy of holding a perfect daughter in his arms. She would be as smart as her mother, and just as beautiful. There would be many children. The years would fade one into another in one gloriously happy blur. Christmas holidays full of laughter and hope and smiles. Summers spent touring the world and delighting in learning new things. Pride as they watched their children grow into wonderful human beings in the safe new world they provided them.

He could see himself clearly escorting his daughter down the aisle, her gentle voice reassuring him that she would always be his little girl. Standing with his son in a hospital waiting room, awaiting the birth of a child. Watching _Her _lovingly rock their grandchildren, spoiling them with treats and stories. Watching her hair turning to gray and reassuring her that she was still as beautiful to him as the day that they were married. Dancing with her under the stars on their fiftieth wedding anniversary, their whole family there to celebrate. Their life long friends at their side. And when his time came, he would go happily, and with peace, his loving wife and caring family rushing to his side. He would have lived a happy life. A worthwhile life.

But instead, he was in this cold room, attended by people who did not want to be there. His life had been meaningless and empty. He had chosen the wrong path. He had kept his pride and had never told _her_ that he had loved her. He had taken the easy way out, and had lost his chance at the life that should have been his.

A single tear slid down Draco Malfoy's cheek as he slipped from this world to the next. He had only been given one life to live, one woman to love. He had let Hermione slip through his fingers and now it was too late. If only he had a second chance at life….he would take the road not traveled.

-------------

**A/N: **For those of you who were wondering, the name Delphinia comes from the plant Delphinium which is a beautiful, but poisonous blossom. It seemed fitting for a Malfoy Bride to be named after something like that. I am a review whore, so please, share your opinions.


End file.
